(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module having reduced light halos and improved luminous uniformity.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional backlight module. Referring to FIG. 1, the backlight module 100 under a liquid crystal panel 102 includes a top brightness enhancement film (BEF) 104, a bottom brightness enhancement film 106, a light diffusion film 108, a light guide plate 110 and a reflective sheet 112. Since the current trend is towards more light and thin in the design of a liquid crystal display, the distance between an active display area (AA area) and a light source 114 in the backlight module 100 becomes shorter and shorter. Hence, in case such distance is smaller than 3 mm, light halos are formed on the liquid crystal panel 102 to seriously reduce luminous uniformity. Such deficiency can not be cured by spreading light-diffusing dots. Though a light-absorption adhesive may be used to improve luminous uniformity, the fabrication cost and assembly complexity are increased and the brightness of the backlight module 100 is reduced.